<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue by Aria_Faye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849666">Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Faye/pseuds/Aria_Faye'>Aria_Faye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Full Spectrum [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Future Fic, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Faye/pseuds/Aria_Faye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is snowing the day Victor gets rid of the ring.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Full Spectrum [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello friends. This is the last of a series of seven 500-word-or-less pieces that all center around the same topic. They were initially my application pieces for the Prism Victurio zine - we had to write brand-new material, no more than 500 words apiece, inspired by color. They take place in an ambiguous future in which Yuri Plisetsky is of majority age, and I'm posting them in the order that I wrote them rather than the order in which they occur. Feel free to shuffle things around to your liking in your head!</p><p>Each color that we worked with had a distinct feeling that we had to pull into the writing. Blue is for melancholy and sorrow, but also for quiet and calm. Settling into contentment. Healing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is snowing the day Victor gets rid of the ring. The one Katsuki put on his finger years and years ago. It has been sitting on top of the dresser gathering dust since Victor stopped wearing it—since he showed up at Yuri’s apartment red-eyed and supplicant, with a ring in his pocket and nowhere else to go.</p><p>He and Yuri stand, now, on the bridge in the snow, staring out at the water. “Kind of reminds me of Hasetsu,” Yuri notes, and Victor smiles sad and small. Honest.</p><p>They stand a moment, the wind cold and stuffing their collars with snowflakes.</p><p>“It was snowing the day I arrived in Hasetsu,” Victor says.</p><p>Yuri pulls one of his hands out of its warm pocket and finds Victor’s with it. Squeezes.</p><p>When Victor takes the ring out of his glove, it fogs up with cold. Like it was never meant for Russian winters anyway. He and Katsuki haven’t talked in years—not since the phone conversation that Yuri overheard late one night, where Katsuki announced to Victor that he was finally retiring. They’d already long split up by then.</p><p>Yuri looks at Victor. His hair’s growing again—that awkward in-between, where it’s too short to pull back entirely. A haphazard little bob that looks like healing. He’s got bruises on his neck from the night before, and the night before that, and the night before that. His scarf doesn’t cover them all.</p><p>When Victor lobs the ring into the ocean, it’s with a sigh. He drops his head sideways against Yuri’s, who meets him halfway like he’s been doing for years and years now.</p><p>That evening, Yuri kisses Victor like he’s precious. Gentle and slow—a thank-you for letting him be a part of the bridge and the ring and for coming to him when he needed someone. He tucks Victor close to his body and kisses his eyelids, his temples, his throat, the nape of his neck, the soles of his feet. That delicate space inside elbows and behind knees. The crease of a hip. His mouth last of all, and Victor pulls him in like a current, presses their bodies together. Bodies that know each other blind by now. Bodies that would know each other at the end of the world.</p><p>They wake up the next morning, sleepy and safe. The snow piles up outside, and they just pull the blankets over each other’s shoulders and shift closer. “I love you” drifts in the stale morning air, volleyed on whispers, hushes of breath. Things unsaid and understood to completion.</p><p>It is snowing the day Victor starts wearing a different ring—one that never comes off, even at the very, very end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>